


The Perfect Find (or Hook Makes A New Friend)

by eerian_sadow



Series: Cannibal Shrapnel and Basement Hook [4]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_kinkmeme, Necrophilia, Other, Sticky Sex, basement hook, things that make me squirm to have written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook discovers a new companion and proceeds to have his wicked way with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Find (or Hook Makes A New Friend)

**Author's Note:**

> for the kink me me prompt: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/491.html?thread=168683#t168683
> 
> Okay there are 30+ pages in the old kink meme and 5 pages here and not ONE necrophilia prompt? Some kink meme!
> 
> I want to see some bot - preferably G1 Soundwave - fucking a corpse. A rusting, corroded corpse. Or a fresh corpse on a battlefield, with fighting still going on near by. I'll settle for some bot banging another bot who's dying and getting off on knowing the sex is killing that bot. Especially if it's Soundwave or Shockwave doing the banging.
> 
> Better yet, how about a zombie? The living dead need sex love too! Impactor/Springer anyone? :D
> 
>  
> 
> notes: right, so. once upon a time, there was this prompt on the kink meme. it was kind of depraved and twisted, but it just wouldn't leave the back of my mind. it sat and stewed and simmered, and eventually birthed the creepy bastard that I've taken to calling Basement Hook. here Basement Hook is at his most mild, engaging in some admittedly creepy sex but not really hurting anybody. he gets worse, especially once he meets his "dream" partner--an Insecticon who is only too happy to eat the evidence of his crimes.
> 
> but, well, Basement Hook started here. it's just taken me a long time to be able to write it out. (dead people squick me. who knew?)
> 
> I have more plans for the dastardly duo and Hook's creepily enabling gestalt mates. some things just take a lot of time and a dark head space to work on.

His brothers spread out across the old battlefield searching for salvagable materials or parts. Hook had been doing the same, until he came across the perfect find. Then he had stopped in his tracks, spike immediately pressurizing against its housing and valve beginning to lubricate. He commed his brothers with a request to remain out of his sector of the search grid for a time--Scavenger had cheekily replied asking if he would need help taking his new doll home later--and began examining his discovery.

The warrior was massive, easily in the same size category as Onslaught, and in exceptionally good shape except for the plating caved in over his spark casing. He had been deactivated when the buckled plating forced internal components into his spark. The warrior's death had likely been instanious, as he had fallen backward on the field without eve so much as a wince of pain left in his face. The deactivated mech had landed with his legs splayed open, giving the Constructicon an excellent view of the panel covering his interface equipment, and one hand draped enticingly across a _very_ large codpiece. The greyed frame itself was sound, though the fingers on the hand laying on the ground were beginning rust. A quick scan of the corpse revealed no other rust comtamination, however, and Hook felt his energon pump speed up with excitement at the opportunity to play with a new ...companion. 

Hook knelt between the corpse's legs and stroked the large thighs appreciatively. "It is truly a shame that you've been left to rot here for so long. How very fortunate for me, though."

The Constructicon opened his codpiece as he continued petting the dead mech's thighs. His spike finished pressurizing and jutted up into the air, tingling slightly as cool air brushed across the sensors. Once his spike was free, Hook shifted his attention to the corpse's valve. It was a simple matter to pry the valve cover away from the rest of the plating, leaving only finely segmented plating and metallomesh. The sight was inviting and invigorating, and the Decepticon's cooling fans switched to a higher setting to match his growing arousal.

He slid one finger into the valve, testing the give of the plating that made up its edges. Hook was gratified to feel that they were still smooth and moved freely; this mch wouldn't need to be modified in the field before he could take his pleasure. He pressed in further to make certain the metallomesh had not begun to decay and was delighted to discover that the warrior had modified his valve with stimulating studs while he still functioned.

He would have to take Scavener up on his offer to help him take this companion back to base; a mod like that deserved to be enjoyed repeatedly, not left to rot on an old battle site.

He continued stroking over the studs, fantasizing about how _good_ they were going to feel. He was careful not to apply too much pressure; he didn't want to cause any friction damage due to lack of proper lubrication. He opened a few additional vents in his plating as his temperature began to rise noticably; his cooling system was good but couldn't always keep up when he was highly aroused. And he was highly aroused by the warrior in front of him.

Slowly, still savoring the feel of those lovely studs and the give of the valave's mesh, Hook pulled his fingers out of the valve. Then he reached into his subspace and pulled out the container of joint lubricant he kept on hand for the hinge on Long Haul's bed. It wasn't conductive, but it would adequately ease his way into his new companion's valve without causing friction damage.

He opened the jar with fingers that trembled with giddy nervousness. His spike twitched as he dipped his fingers into the lubricant. It coated them thickly, feeling almost as nice as the mesh of the warrior's valve had.

The Construction groaned in arousal as he imagined how lovely the lubricated valve would feel around his spike.

Carefully, Hook spread the lubricant over his spike, making sure each layer of flexible metal was coated in the substance. Then he applied a second layer to ensure that he would have the necessary slickness to keep from damaging the warrior's beautiful valve. Once his spike was coated to his satisfaction, he applied the lubricant to the edges of his companion's valve.

He was panting, trying to drag cooling air into his systems, as he closed the jar and dropped it to the ground. The Constructicon couldn't remember the last time one of his companions had him so worked up. He _wanted_ this mech, with an intensity that was almost desperation. He scooted closer to the corpse's pelvic plating, feeling as if he was wrapping those powerful thighs around himself, and lined his spike up with the warrior's valve.

Hook groaned, loudly, as he pushed his spike into his companion's valve. He had gagued the slickness perfectly, and his spike slid in with almost no friction, dragging across those glorious stimulation studs and sending pleasure rippling up his back strut. The mesh wrapped around him perfectly, tight enough to hold but not constrict, and it flexed just right as he thrust inward.

The living were greedy and grabby, especially during interface, but his new companion simply held him as he took his pleasure from the warrior's body.

"Oh, you're perfect!" He gasped as he pulled out, one of the studs catching on a particularly sensitive sensor in his spike. He thrust back in and pulled back quickly, vents hitching and systems stalling in near-overload as the sensor was caught again. "So perfect."

He thrust again, slowly, dragging the sensations out for several moments. Each stud felt like paradise as it dragged across primed sensor nodes. He slid his spike against them again and again, lost in the perfection of pleasurable sensation and stimulation.

His overoad built steadily as he took his pleasure from the corpse below him. When it peaked, it crackled over his plating in blue arcs as he spilled his transfluid in his companion's valve. He screamed his pleasure across the battlefield, hearing it echo as he slumped over the grey mech in exhaustion.

He left his spike cradled in that perfect valve, content for the moment but eager to start again as soon as his systems reset--assuming they weren't called back to base first.

 _ **"Geeze, let the Autobots know you're having a good time, why don't you?**_ Scavenger's voice over the comm ruined Hook's contentment.

"It was, until you butted in," he replied sourly. It would only be a matter of kliks before his teammates intruded on his privacy now. Carefully, he eased his spike out of the warrior's perfect valve, shuddering as the studs rubbed across sensors that were still over stimulated. Even that painful pleasure was perfect and he wanted more of it.

 ** _"Aw, Hook, I didn't mean it that way. I was just teasing._** Scavenger had the decency to sound truly apologetic. **_"Scrapper says that if you're cleaned up before Long Haul and I get there, you can even keep this one._**

Hook knew he would have found a way to keep this utterly perfect companion anyway, but it was good to have Scapper's blessing. "And what is your ETA?" 

**_"Ten, fifteen kliks. I found a really great pile of scrap that looks like it has some of the stuff we need in medbay._ **

Hook felt his grumpiness disappear. Ten kliks was plenty of time to bask in the afterglow with his new companion and still get cleaned up. Fifteen was enough for a quick round two.

"I shall see you soon then, Scavenger. Hook out." With a grin, he reached for the jar of lubricant again.


End file.
